La antigua y verdadera alianza
by Jazy015
Summary: Para todo buen fin, hay un comienzo, para a toda una respuesta, hay un por qué. Mi mundo se consumía bajo la guerra y un mundo diferente sufría bajo la misma agonía. Esta es una historia donde agregamos a un nuevo personaje desde el inicio de esta historia. En esta historia tú eres la heroína y tienes muchos secretos por revelar.
1. Prologo

LA ANTIGUA Y VERDADERA ALIANZA

Para todo buen fin, hay un comienzo, para a toda una respuesta, hay un por qué. Mi mundo se consumía bajo la guerra y un mundo diferente sufría bajo la misma agonía. Uno conocido como la tierra y otro como bestroya.  
Hace muchos años existieron criaturas en bestroya.  
Hace muchos siglos en ambos había seres vivientes.  
Hace muchos milenios existieron héroes que se aliaron con estas criaturas.  
Muchos conocen sus nombres.  
Muchos conocen sus leyendas.  
Pero muy pocos, conocen la versión real.

Prologo:

Tenía un puño cerrado en una mano, Shun mostraba la sorpresa en su rostro, cuando volteaste pudiste sentir el dolor que transmitía esa mirada, ese pánico, esa traición.  
No tenías las palabras adecuadas, no sabías que decir con exactitud, intentaste acercarte a pesar desde lo alto del edificio y tu ligero temor a las alturas.  
Dan y los demás se encontraban abajo peleando contra Naga y Masquerade (Mascara) la pelea traspasaba los edificios. Rayos de luz, fuego y humo de colores había por todos lados. Desde las ventanas de los edificios que había a tu alrededor podías ver la pelea. Podías verlo todo, pero eso no te importó nada, te importaba él, te importaba solamente _él.  
_Cuando intentaste hablar no tenías voz, las palabras no salían, el pánico rondó por tu cuerpo, pero ese pánico creció cuando escuchaste un estruendo mucho más grande que cualquier otro que hayas escuchado, sentías como la tierra se movía bajo tus pies y como si fuera en cámara lenta observabas como las grietas se formaban a tu alrededor, sentías como el tejado se colapsara.  
Después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, sentías que caías, grandes escombros pasaron a un lado tuyo, pero de la nada dejaste de sentir aquel viento cortante que te asfixiaba, y sentías un apretón enorme alrededor de tu muñeca.  
Al levantar la vista pudiste verlo a él, te miraba aun con el pánico rondando por su rostro, pero en sus ojos se podía notar una pisca de alivio.  
Tu corazón estaba a mil por hora, no sabías que hacer, no podías sujetarte de nada, lo único a lo que te podías aferrar era a su mano, no tenías las fuerzas para impulsar la otra y sostenerlo, tenías miedo de que cayera contigo.

–No te dejare caer –fue lo que había dicho, sentías que la calma venía a ti, pero un rayo de luz traspasó tu cuerpo. Habías encontrado algo de paz, pero tus lágrimas surgieron de la nada. Sabías que era demasiado tarde, que no había modo de salvarte, estabas perdida, y en algún momento, tendrías que caer.

–¡NO…! –el pelinegro gritaba, su mano sudaba, se mordía el labio intentando que todo su fuerza se fuera a su mano, quería tenerte, no quería perderte.

–Shun –sonreíste pero de una forma en que no se podía evitar el miedo, dolor y tristeza en tu rostro. Dejaste que tus lágrimas cayeran, sabias que un ataque de Naga te había traspasado el abdomen, fue un disparo perdido, como el de una bala que cayó del cielo. Fue cuando tomaste la decisión, tienes que caer, debes dejarlo ir. Por mucho que te duela, ya no hay lugar para ti.

Con eso fue suficiente para obtener el valor para que soltaras su mano.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

26 de Feb

Guatemala. México.

Señor, una cámara de una central de autobuses filmó a la misma chica de características que usted mismo nos informó. Sus complexiones físicas eran idénticas al color de cabello castaño rojizo, rizado, de tez blanca que se mostraba en la fotografía que nos envió.

Portaba en ella el bakugan que usted busca, su atributo es subterra.

* * *

11 de May

Washington. USA.

Las cámaras de seguridad de un banco internacional encontraron a la chica de las mismas complexiones. Mismo cabello color café rojizo, llevaba un chaleco oscuro, gafas de sol y pantalones ajustados.

Consigo portaba el mismo bakugan, atributo darkus.

* * *

28 de Jun

Beijin, China.

Un curandero afirma haber reconocido a la chica que usted busca. Decía que el acento de la chica es inglés, y que portaba un bakugan con las mismas características en su complexión que muestra una de las fotografías.

Sol que su atributo era phirus.

* * *

13 de Sep

París, Francia.

Detective tuvo contacto visual con la chica.  
Su bakugan había cambiado a heiyus.

* * *

01 de Oct

Moscú, Rusia.

Bakugan acous. Pero sus características son las mismas.  
La chica sigue con él.

* * *

22 de Nov

Tokio, Japón.

Señor, se ha confirmado que el último lugar al que ha ido a parar la persona que anda buscando, es en esta ciudad.  
Fue vista en un metro público de la ciudad, misma vestimenta y con las mismas características físicas del bakugan que tanto busca, actualmente con atributo ventus.  
Perdone la molestia, pero en mi opinión, señor, es que posiblemente, el bakugan originalmente sea de atributo acuos, con características similares de adaptación de otros elementos como el bakugan Preyas, otro de los cuales también desea poseer.

Sin más que decir, espero que haya buen clima en el hogar de Alemania.

* * *

El sonido del metro retumbaba por todos lados, tu mano sudaba a cantaros mientras sostenías el tubo que tenías a un costado para recargarte. Sabías que te estaban siguiendo, desde casi un año que lo hacen. Huir de aquellas bestias con deseos de poder te atormenta. No sabe qué hacer, no puede seguir escapando por el resto de tu vida.

–Sillyz –mirabas de reojo a tu bakugan, el cual parecía un muñeco inmóvil, pero cuando la pequeña criatura mecánica gira para verte al rostro, te tranquilizaste un poco –ya no puedo seguir con esto, tarde o temprano vendrán a por ti

–No podemos permitir eso –dijo el bakugan con un tono preocupado –ahora mismo, Naga se está adueñando del poder del núcleo silente. Tenemos que llegar con los elegidos.

–Por dios, Sillyz, esto es tan descabellado –volteas a ver hacia atrás por si alguien te está escuchando, pero todos los adultos parecían centrados en sus cosas –no podemos ir y tocar la puerta diciendo "Hola todos, mi nombre es _ Zui Romanó, un placer, viaje desde muy lejos por todo el mundo para decirles solo que se va a acabar el mundo, ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡A que no se lo esperaban!, y ahora ¿pueden darnos refugio?" Por todos los cielos, Sillyz, obvio que no voy a decir semejante estupidez.

–No iremos a tocar la puerta –dijo la bakugan un poco enfadada –primero tenemos que encontrar al más listo de ellos, quizás nos pueda ayudar.

–y ¿Quién es? Claro, si es que se puede saber…

–Para nuestra suerte, no queda tan lejos de lo que nos dejara este tren –dijo el bakugan en un suspiro, justo en ese momento el tren se detuvo –es un lugar muy aislado, te diré como llegar.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, las personas empezaron a salir de aquel metro y tú hiciste lo mismo.

–Y ¿ahora…?

Empezaste a mirar por todos lados, un hombre paso a su lado empujándote con fuerza, mientras decías algo a modo de queja por aquel empujón, una mujer esbelta paso por su otro lado empujándote de nuevo.

–Oye, ten más cuidado –unos brazos te sostenían de los hombros, la persona (quien quiera que sea que te esté agarrando) no parecía ser tan alto que tú, ni tan adulto. Era un joven de la misma edad que la que tú tienes, se podía suponer.

–L-Lo siento… -tartamudeas al ver a aquel hombre con el rostro fino y blanco. Su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos son color avellana con miel. Pero su mirada es fría y calculadora.

–Aquí debes de tener mucho cuidado por donde caminas –el chico te suelta, pero no sonríe –siempre hay mucha gente por tomar el metro, lo cual significa que si no sabes moverte bien, podrás terminar aplastada, si no es por la multitud, será por los vagones.

–Gracias por el consejo –respondiste no muy cómoda

–¿Estás sola? –recuerdas a aquellos hombres que te vigilaban, no querías arriesgarte que ningún hombre supiera de tu paradero o existencia, así que no dejarías cabos sueltos.

–Venía con mi madre, pero la perdí por un momento. La encontrare camino a casa.

El chico enarca una ceja, es evidente que no te cree en nada.

–¿estás segura que no quieres que…?

–Oh, no, no, no, no –sonríes de manera nerviosa –no hará falta, la encontrare

–Si tú lo dices…

El chico se aleja sin más. Su manera de caminar era despreocupada, pero por alguna razón, te pareció que el chico tenía una mirada… triste.

–Shun –el bakugan que tenía a su lado le hablaba en susurros –¿no fuiste muy descortés? Ni siquiera te despediste

–No quería hacerlo –contesto el chico fríamente –me es indiferente el saber el nombre de esa chica, Skyres

–Tú sabes bien tanto como yo que aquella chica mintió sobre esa excusa de su madre –el chico se detiene –tengo la sensación que esa chica huye de algo muy fuerte y peligroso… quizás deberías ayudarla

El chico voltea pero al mirar hacia el lugar donde había hablado contigo pero… habías desaparecido.

–Ya no está –el chico mira con los ojos entrecerrados el lugar donde anteriormente te encontrabas, pero no había nada. La gente que salía de los siguientes metros se entrometía en su visión del lugar.

–Shun –la voz de Skyres era alarmada, el pelinegro se encontraba en posición de ataque, cuando le hablaste parecías preocupada, alarmada, pero sobre todo atenta. Se dio cuenta que no solo te habías perdido, te estaban siguiendo.

–No podemos quedarnos aquí –dijo el chico alarmado, empezó a correr al lado contrario de donde se dirigía, necesitaba saber que fue de ti, necesitaba salvarte.

–¿Dónde está? –se preguntó el chico para sus adentros, al salir de la estación corrió por la banqueta de su lado derecho camino hacía los barrios bajos de la ciudad, y daría la vuelta la calle que da hacia el parque de la ciudad hasta el centro. Pero aun nada, no había rastros de donde podrías estar, tuvo que cruzar el puente, ir a los suburbios donde se encontraba su mejor amigo Dan (el cual no veía desde hace mucho tiempo).

–No la encuentro –dijo el chico mientras descansaba, empezó a caminar por el centro de la ciudad pasando por el enorme edificio donde vivía Marucho. El chico de ojos miel fija su vista en una de las tiendas de cerámica que se encontraban por ahí. Vio una extraña melena castaña rojiza pasar por esa puerta. Eras tú, pero ¿Qué hacías entrando a esa tienda? A nadie le llama la atención, está llena de antigüedades y cosas inservibles. Pero dos hombres también entran a la tienda, ambos con lentes de sol, sospechosos. Deben ser los que la estaban siguiendo. Shun de actuar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La campanilla de la entrada suena, tú observabas las artesanías japonesas que había en aquella tienda, queda hipnotizada por las vasijas, los gatos, arboles bonsái, entre otras cosas, pero lo que más te impactó eran los juegos de té extremadamente refinado.

–¡Por todos los cielos! –Mirabas un juego de té de un tono verde con pinturas floreales en él –es hermoso –le dijiste al recepcionista que se encontraba en la tienda –¿Cuánto cuesta?

–15 000 yenes –contestó el hombre con una sonrisa, haces una mueca, eso es gracias a que no tienes dinero japonés.

–¿Aceptan dólares?

El hombre hace una mueca al obtener esa respuesta, por lo que supusiste que eso significa un no. La campanilla volvió a sonar, cuando volteaste, viste a los mismos hombres del tren que te habían estado vigilando, se acercaron a ti a un paso despreocupado, uno de ellos hablo, era el que destacaba por ser calvo.

–Señorita, necesitamos que nos acompañe por favor –te hiciste hacia atrás por instinto, sabías que iban por ti, te había inquietado el que no lo hayan intentado, asi que tomaste un jarrón que había a un lado tuyo cerca del recepcionista y lo lanzaste en dirección a esos hombres como distracción para poder huir.

–¡atrápala! –dijo el calvo a su compañero quien ya se había abalanzado hacia ti para evitar que huyeras.

–¡suéltenme! –gritaste a todo pulmón cuando uno de ellos te agarro del brazo y abdomen, empezaste a pisotear sus pies para que aflojaran el agarre. Pero te llamó la atención que uno de ellos empezó a hacer sonidos de dolor.

Volteaste y viste que el recepcionista estaba debajo de su escritorio, quien estaba ahí era el mismo chico de la estación del metro, solo veías su espalda, pero podías ver su cabello negro agarrado en una cola ligeramente floja, sus hombros caidos y con la mirada fija en aquel hombre calvo quien ahora estaba inconsciente. Desde el angulo que te encontrabas, podías apreciar una escultura y belleza única en aquel chico, respiraba agitado, y no te habías dado cuenta que te volteo hacia ti, tu corazón empezó a latir al mil por hora. Pero él no te miraba a ti en sí, si no al hombre que aun te sostenía.

–Suéltala –ordenó el chico el cual no sabías aun su nombre, sus ojos mostraban frialdad, seriedad, recelo. El hombre quien te sostenía empieza a reír y habla en voz alta.

–Y ¿qué me harás? –Me aprieta más fuerte la mano y el abdomen –yo no soy como ese imbécil que no sabía luchar.

–Entonces no creo que te preocupe el que tengamos una pelea uno a uno –dice el chico con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro –como hombres

El extraño que te sostenía maldice en voz baja, te avienta a un lado y enseña los puños preparado para atacar.

–Venga –fue lo único que dijo aquel extraño. El pelinegro prestaba mucha atención a su atacante.

El tipo intentó dar un golpe con un puñetazo en el rostro y otro en el abdomen, el pelinegro los esquivó sin dificultad. Volvió a hacer lo mismo dos veces e intentó hacerle un gancho al estilo boxeo.

Pero el chico se hartó de niñerías, se agacho y giró en 360° con una pierna estirada preparada para golpear e inutilizar a su atacante. Y una vez que terminó aquello, el hombre (el que no era calvo) cuando lo viste en el suelo, te acercaste y le asestaste una patada en la nariz, provocando que grite un alarido de dolor.

–¿Estás bien? –te pregunta el chico con una ceja enarcada, tu solo asientes, sospechas que te estás volviendo loca por aquel chico

–Bien –el chico amarra a ambos hombres que intentaron raptarte, después habla con el recepcionista especificando que llame a la policía. Al final de aquel embrollo espera a que salgas de aquella tienda, y el te sigue para llevarte lejos de aquel lugar.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunta el chico con curiosidad, tu solo desvías la mirada, aunque te haya salvado la vida, eso no quiere decir que deje de ser un completo extraño. El chico al parecer sabe lo que pasa por tu mente, por lo que sigue insistiendo –vamos, te he salvado la vida, como mínimo, me gustaría saber tu nombre

–_ Zui Romanó–dijiste tu nombre completo para saldar tu deuda –ese es mi nombre

–Es un poco raro tener un apellido suizo y japonés –tu reíste, lo cual dejas al chico con la duda –¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–No es un apellido suizo, es austriaco –aclaraste –y si, es extraño, pero mi padre es japonés, mi madre austriaca, pero ambos decidieron buscar una vida en Inglaterra, por lo cual soy una mujer de nacionalidad completamente inglesa

Seguías caminando, pero sentías que alguien miraba por alguna parte de la calle y te detuviste. A lo lejos viste a un chico de cabello rubio con unas gafas o mascara azul que cubría la mitad de su rostro y solo dejaba al descubierto su nariz y boca, vestía con un chaleco blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pantalones morados y una camiseta negra. Tenía unos guantes que solo protegían la palmas de las manos, pero lo que más te llamó la atención, era que sonreía. Te miraba a ti, sentías que ya no estabas a salvo, así que por primera vez decidiste hacer lo que dijiste que no harías ni en sueños.

–No sé quién eres –dijiste volteando aquel chico quien te miraba muy extrañado gracias a que te detuviste, y tu comentario le vino de sorpresa –pero no tengo un lugar a donde ir y mucho menos donde quedarme.

El chico te escucha con mayor atención, de vez en cuando desviabas la mirada hacía donde se encontraba aquel chico rubio, pero había desaparecido, lo cual te puso aun más nerviosa.

–Soy Shun –dijo el chico pensando que eso te calmaría un poco

–Bueno, Shun –lo llamaste por su nombre como a cualquier persona, lo cual eso no era muy habitual en tus modales al momento de conocer a una persona –no se lo pediría a nadie, gracias a que no hay gente a quien pedirle algo, estoy sola, me han seguido durante un año entero en busca de algo que tengo. Tienes que ayudarme, el futuro del planeta está en juego.

* * *

24 de Nov

Alemania.

Me alegra que así sea, Alfred. Tengo un pequeño trabajo por allá. Sera bueno matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Y con mucho análisis considerare tu teoría, pero estoy seguro que hay algo más antiguo detrás de todo esto.

Con mis mayores deseos de éxito.

Atte. Klaus Von Helzen

* * *

Thank you my friend anonymous by leaving a review, I did what I could to transcribe this story into English. You can foud it like "_**The Old and True Partnership**_"

Hope you like the story, and forgive me if you find grammatical errors, I'm not very good at English. Just to clarify the story I will continue in their original language (Spanish) because I will be very complicated to translate it all into another language, but anyway I have done what order, I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

No sabías por donde iban, y mucho menos a donde tenías que ir. Sillyz, tu bakugan, no había querido mostrarse ante el chico, por lo cual se encontraba escondida dentro de los bolsillos de tu ropa.

Seguías a ese chico completamente extraño para ti. Te parecía que, a pesar de su conducta fría y seria, era buena persona. Te había salvado la vida pero además de eso… ¡había ido a buscarte! Hasta cierto punto debe de preocuparse por ti, pero ¿por qué?

–Ya llegamos –habían caminado desde la ciudad hasta a algún lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, era muy aislado y estaba rodeado de vida silvestre. Pero en medio había una enorme mansión estilo japonés que te llamó demasiado la atención.

–Wow –estabas boquiabierta y no podías creer lo que veías. Shun abre la enorme puerta que tenía como entrada y te invita a pasar.

Una vez adentro, viste el jardín y quedaste fascinada, había una pequeña fuente natural donde en el estanque había una variedad de peces. Justo en el medio había un camino de rocas en el cual se podía pasar.

Había ciertas cosechas de alimentos en el jardín. Y un anciano se encontraba atendiendo a una de las plantas.

–Llegas tarde –dijo el anciano con un tono amargo. El chico hace una reverencia y habla en voz alta:

–Lamento mucho las molestias, abuelo. Pero salvé a una persona de ser raptada.

El anciano deja los instrumentos que utilizaba para la planta justo a un lado. Se levanta hasta quedar completamente derecho y voltea hasta chocar su mirada con la tuya. La cual era muy pesada.

–¿Es ella? –pregunta el anciano señalándote con la mirada –¿A ella fue quien salvaste?

El chico, quien aun se encontraba en reverencia, afirma en voz alta.

–Si

El anciano se acerca poco a poco y te mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Se forma una sonrisa en su rostro y te mira con ojos divertidos.

–Sí, una chica como ella no podría defenderse por sí sola

Sentías que te dieron un disparo en la cabeza.

–Mírala, está toda delgada y escuálida, no podría ni neutralizar a su oponente.

Una puñalada en el abdomen.

–Además, sin fuerza. No come y sus brazos están muy delgados. Definitivamente está chica debió de necesitar mucha ayuda para evitar que la raptaran.

Y por ultimo un gancho estilo boxeo.

(Sonidos de campanas)

K.O.

–A decir verdad, abuelo –dijo el chico enderezándose –esta chica ha estado escapando por todo un año evitando ser raptada.

Uf, bueno, alguien por lo menos te ayudó.

–Puede ser –dijo el anciano con una mirada de desconfianza. Después de unos segundos, sonrió, y te habló con una sonrisa algo falsa en su rostro –perdona mis modales, pero, ¿gustarías pasar? Justo ahora estaba preparando un té de jazmín, ¿te gusta el té?

Tú asentiste, a decir verdad eras indiferente a lo que te daban, te podría gustar cualquier cosa.

–Y dime –el anciano una vez que te indicara donde te podías sentar (ya que para ti todos los objetos eran algo desconocidos gracias a que todo lo que había ahí era al estilo japonés) –y ¿tus padres?

Tú tragaste fuerte el té. No habías pensado en tus padres durante mucho tiempo.

–Inglaterra –dijiste en tono triste –ellos están en Inglaterra

–Hmm… -el anciano enarcó una ceja, el mismo gesto que su nieto, siempre que lo hacían significaba que no creían en lo que la persona dice, ¿será que nunca te creerán? –Y ¿por qué esos hombres te perseguían?

–Abuelo… -el chico se mostraba a pesar de su seriedad, algo incomodo.

–Eso es un asunto personal –contestaste. El anciano volvió a enarcar la ceja. Y el chico prefería seguir tomando el té.

–Si voy a alojar a alguien en mi casa, prefería saber lo grave de su situación, empezando por tu nombre –dijo el anciano insistiendo en que le digas. Tomaste un poco del té, y después hablaste con voz clara.

–Mi nombre es _Zui Romanó –el anciano golpeó fuerte la mesa, levantó la vista y en su mirada había furia, enojo, después volteo a ver a su nieto, quien se encontraba desconcertado.

–¡Shun! –Gritó el anciano, y tanto tú como el chico, no sabían que había sucedido –¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella es el invitado que estábamos esperando hace días?

El chico agrandó los ojos, tragó fuerte su té y habló un tanto confundido.

–¿Nuestro invitado?

–¡si! Un amigo mío de Europa me habló la semana pasada pidiendo de favor que acogiéramos a un amigo suyo en nuestra casa –dijo el anciano serio –dijo que sus apellidos son Zui Romanó. Dijo que era de extrema importancia que lo cuidáramos hasta que se calmaran "las cosas" por allá. Gracias a que había un fuerte problema y que nuestro invitado podía estar en peligro.

El chico estaba confundido y tú también. No sabías que era aquel chico a quien tenías que encontrar. Y no sabías que habían llamado de Inglaterra para encontrarte un lugar donde vivir en el momento en la ciudad de Tokio.

–Lamento mucho las molestias y los insultos –dijo el anciano con un tono más cortés –me habían informado que llevas contigo dos cartas, una dirigida hacia nosotros y otra para ti en tu cremallera.

Tú asientes con la cabeza, abres el cierre de tu chaleco y por dentro encuentras unos bolcillos internos y dos sobres de papel. No sabías que había algo ahí. Ni siquiera recuerdas haber metido algo en tu chaqueta.

–Entrégame el que no dice tu nombre –ordena el anciano con una mirada paciente. Tú entregas el que no tiene tu nombre y en su lugar dice "_Kazami"_, muestras una mirada de perplejidad pero la ocultas. Una vez que el anciano abriera el sobre, lo lee en silencio, y tanto tú como el pelinegro sentían curiosidad acerca de lo que había en él.

–Entiendo –el anciano cierra el sobre, se levanta y lo mismo hace Shun, tú por instinto haces lo imitas, al parecer la hora del té terminó –Shun te mostrará tu habitación. Espero que te guste la ciudad de Tokio. Haré los preparativos para inscribirte a la escuela, y como aquí dice que es obligatorio que alguien te vigile, mi nieto ira contigo.

–¿Qué? –el chico estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó volver a la escuela gracias a que su abuelo le daba toda la educación que necesitaba.

–Mañana temprano ambos irán. Y en las tardes te entrenaremos –dijo el anciano con satisfacción –eres una chiquilla muy delgada, escuálida y fácil de romper. Necesitas aprender a defenderte y agarrar cuerpo también. Mientras tanto… ¿Shun?

El chico asiente con la cabeza, te mira un poco incomodo y te indica un pasillo que se encontraba a tu derecha para llevarte a tu nueva habitación.

–Por aquí –te lleva por un laberinto de corredizos, en aquella japonesa mansión hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño con un baño integrado. Todo hecho de bambú.

–Pasa –el chico entra para que vieras con detalle la habitación –es pequeña, pero tiene un baño y puedes trabajar. Debajo de la cama hay cajones llenos de ropa para dormir, puedes usarlos como pijama en lo que te conseguimos ropa.

Había un escritorio por la ventana junto con una lámpara. Te acercaste a la ventana de aquel cuarto y tu bakugan sale con un enorme suspiro de alivio.

–Por fin, pensé que terminaría ahí dentro por siempre

Shun pone los ojos como platos y te mira nervioso. A su abuelo no le gustan los bakugan, la razón por la cual él tiene que esconder a Skyres.

–Que mi abuelo no la vea –dijo el chico un tanto preocupado –si no, es capaz de quitártelo y nunca devolvértelo.

–¿No le gustan? –preguntaste con curiosidad, Sillyz te miraba confundida, otra pelotita color verde salta de los bolsillos del chico y rueda hacia Sillyz.

–Lamentablemente no –habló automáticamente Skyres –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Skyres, soy un bakugan ventus

–Mi nombre es Sillyz –contestó el bakugan siendo cortés.

–Es ventus –dijo el chico con una sonrisa, tu volteaste para verlo y le devolviste la sonrisa

–Si –sentiste algo raro en el ambiente, y te dio vueltas en el estomago. El chico también siente lo mismo y toma a Skyres para ponerlo en su hombro.

–Tenemos que irnos –dijo el chico volviendo a su antigua expresión seria –te veo mañana.

–Espera –dijiste sin pensar, el chico automáticamente se detuvo y aprovechando la oportunidad –hoy en la estación, note que estabas… triste –te detienes pensando que él te iba a interrumpir, pero al no ver alguna reacción, continuas –p-puedo saber ¿por qué?

El chico estaba atónito. No pensó que notaras su estado a pesar de su frio carácter. Se limito en ocultar el rostro y responderte sin matar a nadie.

–No es de tu incumbencia –y cerró la puerta. Era alguien demasiado frio.

–¡hm! Con ese humor, no va a conseguir ninguna novia –sonreíste por aquel comentario, cuando escuchaste que se alejó sacaste el sobre que tenías escondida en tu chaqueta. Observaste por la ventana que estaba empezando a oscurecer. Decidiste encender una vela gracias a que no había interruptores para la luz, solo una lámpara con baterías, pero no sabes si en realidad tenga baterías o no. Dejaste la vela encendida en el buró y te recostaste en la cama.

–¿Qué es esto? –en la parte de enfrente solo decía _Para _ Zui Romanó. _

Pero nada más. Querías abrir el sobre pero algo te detiene, tu mano temblaba, hasta que decidiste abrirlo por completo. Había solo un pequeño pedazo de papel, y en el centro tenía solo una pequeña oración que solo te llenó de más preguntas la cabeza.

_No olvides nunca quien eres _

A la mañana siguiente, el pelinegro dio un largo suspiro, después de un rato decidió tocar la puerta.

–¿Hola? –dio dos toques –¿puedo pasar?

Nada. Ni un sonido, le pareció extraño, así que decidió volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

–¿Hay alguien? –no hubo respuesta, después de un minuto de silencio optó por abrir la puerta de un jalón y ver qué era lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

–_Zui ya es hora de que…

Al ver con sus propios ojos lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación fue como una alucinación, estaba petrificado, perplejo, sin saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La chica a quien tenía en frente no era la misma a quien vio en aquella estación, ni en aquella tienda, ni la de anoche con la que habló por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunto la chica ahora con un cabello castaño chocolate, unos ojos color avellana y una mirada asesina pero en sus ojos había una pisca de miedo –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–¿Es una broma? –preguntó el chico en voz alta. Tu bakugan salta de donde quiera que estuviera hasta quedar en el buró.

–No, Shun, no lo es –contestó la criatura -_Zui no está jugando, ella vino aquí por una razón, una por la cual ella no recuerda, no es algo que se le pueda decir gracias a lo que en sí _ella _es.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Y… tu atributo, ha cambiado… es subterra–pregunta el chico extrañado. Tu bakugan voltea a verte y después al pelinegro.

–_Zui tiene una alteración en su ADN gracias a mi –contestó el Bakugan –no soy un bakugan corriente chico, soy única en su clase, en el momento en que llegue a su mundo tuve un choque con esta pequeña criatura que provocaría un cambio radical para ella por siempre.

"_Zui y yo estamos ligadas, tanto genéticamente como de por vida, si ella cambia, yo cambio, si ella enferma, yo enfermo, si ella muere, yo muero. Pero esa no es toda la historia, la historia de ella viene en esa carta, la que posee ahora mismo tu abuelo. Ella no viajó por todo el mundo sola como ella cree, fue ayudada por muchas personas del mundo protegiéndola no solo por lo que es, si no también por lo que se puede convertir, pero no puede recordarlo. Alguien ha sabido de alguna forma de su existencia, y también de la mia. Es por eso que viajamos, buscando una forma de huir de aquellas personas que quieren usar nuestro poder, pero también huimos porque tenemos una misión en concreto que realizar"

" _Ella es única, Shun. _Zui es una cambiante y yo soy la primera bakugan._"

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Hi! ¡querido publico! Para aquellos que no entiendan el por qué el "_" guion-sito que va antes del apellido Zui Romanó, es porque ahí va su nombre :3 si... mi historia al principio no tiene mucha coherencia, pero poco a poco va agarrando forma X3 espero que les guste. ¡Saludos!


End file.
